Not The Same (WIP)
by Monkeyknight
Summary: MODERN AU Elsa hurt Anna when they were young and now, 17, she meets a bubbly red head she feels a strange connection to. She knows she shouldn't feel this way to the red head, but with an unknown past, these two will continue until everything is on the open. (WIP)
1. Chapter 1

ELSANNA (AU/MODERN/NON-ICEST) I pan on doing this how I want. Differing POVs and a storyline I've wanted for awhile. One thing, should Anna be related to Hans or Kristoff. If Hans, Anna will fall for Kristoff, but if Kristoff is Anna's brother then Anna falls for Hans. Either way this will be awesome-ish, I think. never mind, GENIUS idea. I know the families and their personalities. Apologies for grammar and spelling, I can't see my keyboard this late at night. I'll update when I can. Also, because why the fuck not, Elsa has powers. 

******** Elsa's POV I couldn't help it. My powers acted out without my permission and I lost control. I'm in so much shit right now. "Anna", I whispered. "Anna are you okay? Please tell me your okay?" She wouldn't respond. I didn't mean to harm her. We were playing and she went to high and my powers frizzed.

"Momma, Papa, Uncle, Auntie!" I screamed. They had to hurry, Anna felt cold, almost as cold as me. My parents ran in, shortly followed by Anna's parents, Kristoff and Hans were nowhere to be seen.

My mom ran to me and scooped me up, out of the way so Anna's momma could see her. My momma looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "What happened little one?"

"We were playing and she went to high and," I couldn't look at them, "I hit her." I felt like crying. My best friend, was hurt by my hand.

Anna's momma looked at me in pure rage, "I knew keeping that witch child around was a bad idea! Now she's hurt my little Anna! Janice if you don't keep your with away from my innocent little one, I will not hesitate to physically remove your daughter from Anna's life! You understand!" She sounded mad, sad, and hurt. I couldn't tell if she really meant what she said or if she was just making empty threats.

"You take that back! I don't care how many years we have known each other, you will not call me little girl a witch over one incident!" Momma sounded angry.

"No four year old girl would do this! She is uncontrollable and her powers will only grow! She could have killed my Anna! What would I have done then? Kristoff is a bigger disappointment than your daughter!" Anna's momma looked sad, and she had tears streaming down her face.

"My daughter is not a witch Stacy, she is blessed. I will not stand here and have you shout at her over an accident. Come Harold, let's help Anna to the hospital."

Anna's momma moved in between Anna and Momma. "You," she hissed, "will not touch my baby girl. You are the witch's mother, this is as much your fault as it is hers."

Momma stopped. She looked at me and smiled. "Your not a witch little one," she whispered to me. "Stacy, you are acting out of anger, you know how to reach us when you come to your senses." Momma grabbed me and Papa grabbed my things. I couldn't do anything as they carried me away from my only friend.

****13 Years Later**** TP POV Elsa shifted in bed, attempting to find her spot again so she could fall asleep. Her room was unnaturally cold, as usual, and as messy as ever. Her books we strewn all about the floor along with graphic novels and clothes. Her computer was the only neat part of the room because she used it 24/7, her video games were neatly stacked on shelves instead of the collectibles that should have been there. Said collectibles were currently on any hard surface they could find.

Elsa, unlike her room, was clean and as neat as a human could be. Her platinum blonde hair was perfect even after a restless night of sleep, and it was left down, her bangs framing her face and covering her icy blue eyes. Her clothes were barely ruffled and her pale skin was flawless. Flawless skin was a blessing at sixteen; her face should be pimple covered and in heavy need of makeup like all other girls her age, but she was radiant and flawless. She stood at a nice height of 5, 11 and was remarkably strong for her age. (Sorry for this shit description she just woke up and I should be asleep... 5am... damn)

"Elsa." The quiet knock on the door went unacknowledged as the blonde girl slept on. A little more force went into the next knock and was accompanied with a grumpy "ELSA!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Elsa called.

"Good, you decent?" Came the muffled reply.

"Ya, why?"

A tall, redhead entered her room and sat on the bed. He had a prominent jaw bone, high cheekbones, a charming smile and he was around the same height as elsa. His sage green eyes (Its a colour, look it up. Also, I guessed.) sparkled in the morning sun and his hair was pushed up and away from his face. He was well built and wore clothes that showed that. He moved toward the window, and opened the blind fully, allowing it to shine in Elsa's face without a block.

Elsa groaned, "Hans what the fuck! It's too early in the morning for your shit, get the fuck out of my room now!"

Hans smirked and opened the window. "A beautiful day, such as August 9th shouldn't be wasted now should it?" (My crush's BDAY go with it.)

Elsa threw her blankets at Hans and jumped up, "Today is the 9th? You mean I'm seventeen now?" He laughed and pointed to the calendar. "HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLSHIT! ITS MY BIRHTDAY!" Although Elsa would never admit it, this was the happiest she had been in a while. The new game she wanted came out today and she had pre-ordered it for her birthday.

**This is just something I want to do, and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, I would appreciate it. Also remind me to get a lamp so I can see my keyboard.**

**A couple things: **

**1. This is Cold, Distant, Gamer Elsa because that is best Elsa.**

**2. Kristoff and Hans will find people to date so they aren't forever alone. (MWAHAHAHHA) Guess who they end up with and you get a cookie. You can guess a two-timing player as a girlfriend and that would be totally acceptable. You can guess a dude if you want.**

** is a year younger than Elsa. Kristoff and Anna are twins. Elsa is a year older than Hans. Hans is the same age as Anna. (that was more complicated then it need to be, so here: Anna=16 Kristoff=16 Hans=16 and Elsa=17)**

** were three and four when the incident happened so they won't remember, but their parents do. Also, Elsa has a major swearing problem so she gets to swear when she is 4.**

**5. I'll update when I can and I hope this will be more than 5 chapters. I don't wanna rush.**

**For a first attempt not bad right? Cheers and Cookies**

**~Monkey**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here we are, Big Bad Number Two. Will this story actually have a point or will I pass out before we get there? The questions are many and the answers are few. Okay sorry guys, bad sense of humour, I'm not funny. Just want to see where we can get tonight. Some of you (or none of you) may be wondering what Elsa's birthday has to do with anything. All it is, is an excuse to get her out of her room for an encounter planned by fate (A.K.A. ME). Also, TP stands for third person._**

**_TP POV_**

Elsa stood outside _GAMEON _eagerly awaiting the new MW game. Hans stood beside her looking bored but whenever Elsa glanced at him, he threw her a smile. Hans had to stall Elsa until their parents could get home and setup the party. Hans could have set up the party himself, but the thought of his parents coming home was enough to make him distract Elsa for a week if he had too. For her part, Elsa didn't ask too many questions and didn't complain when he drove 30 km/h in a 60 km/h zone. It was the golden rule. Birthdays were spent on the best of their behaviour without fighting because their parents were usually home.

Hans barely noticed when the doors opened and Elsa dragged him inside. _GAMEONE_ wasn't that bad, it was the town hangout for gamers and the only place Elsa would ever willingly visit. It was rather large, and offered a variety of things. There was the game section, were games were bought, the game lounge, were games were played, and the game grub, a little place for the gamers to grab snacks of all variety.

The food was calling him, so he did what any responsible staller would do. "Els," he mumbled, "I'm getting food."

She didn't even look up from the PSVita in her hand as she said, "Sure, whatever."

With the idea of food, Hans was an unstoppable force, moving quickly to his destination of food. In his haste he didn't notice a short red head in his path. He collided with her and if it weren't for his quick reaction, she would be on her ass right now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Hans apologised.

"No, no. It was my fault. I wasn't watching, which is weird because you'd think people would always watch you. Not in the bad way, not that its a bad thing. Your gorgeous so I just thou- Wait, What? I'm sorry I ramble when things get awkward. Not that your awkward. I'm awkward. I'm going to stop talking now."

Hans laughed, "I'm Hans Snow by the way."

"Anna Summers."

The red head was slightly flushed due to Hans holding her so close. Hans, realizing this, quickly let her go and stepped back.

Anna blushed as red as her hair. "I'm new. Not like, new, new but I'm new to Arendelle."

Hans smiled, "I've lived here my whole life, if you want we can get together and I can show you around town."

Anna's smile seemed to widen, "I'd like that. As long as I can bring my twin."

"Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself." Hans smiled and tilted his head slightly. Elsa called it his 'Lady Winner' and he intended to use it to it's fullest.

Despite her face already being as red as her hair, Anna seemed to blush deeper after his comment. "T-thank you Hans. Your not so bad yourself."

Hans was shocked. His 'Lady Winner' never failed. It always left girls speechless or stuttering. They never recovered quickly enough to compliment him. He liked this change. It was different, but awesome all the same. "Your different. I like that."

"I like you." Anna giggled.

Before Hans could charm her further, they heard an angry sounding "Hey!" come from the counter.

Both quickly jogged over, fearing a gamer fight, but instead they found a coffee covered Elsa glaring daggers at a tall blond man.

"Here's a thought, next time, DON'T hit a girl with coffee! Fucking moron! DO you even have a brain? Or is that big head of your empty and useless?"

Hans wanted to face palm. Elsa, being the charming, friendly girl she is, was threatening the blonde man and moving menacingly closer with each hurtful question she voiced. Hans noticed the temperature in the room dropping, but everyone else seemed oblivious.

"Look lady, I'm sorry I'm clumsy. Is that what you want to hear? Or are you just seeking attention since you don't seem to get any?"

Everyone was surprised to here Anna yell, "Kristoff!"

The man turned to Anna with his eyebrow raised. He quickly smiled and moved to stand beside Anna with a triumphant smirk. "Anna thank god your here, I need your help in dealing with this crazy chick."

Anna angrily shook his arm off and glared at him. "You told me you'd stop trying to start fights in _GAMEON_. The least you could have done was pick someone you could have beaten in a fight. Or at least a male."

The blonde hung his head in shame and moved to apologize when Elsa glared at him and he stopped. He put his hands up in surrender and waited for her to stop glaring.

"Elsa," Hans said, "Ease up. Your glare could _freeze_ someone, it's that _ icy_."

A look of realization passed on her face as she stopped glaring. The room slowly started warming up and she offered a small smile towards Kristoff. "I apologize for my overreaction Kristoff, but I'm not used to being covered with coffee." Elsa was forcing the smile and Hans could tell she wanted to punch Kristoff.

Anna nudged Kristoff and he grumbled before looking towards Elsa with an equally forced smile. "Elsa, you don't have to apologize. It was my fault and I'm sorry I spilt coffee on you."

Everyone seemed happy with the apologies and Elsa turned back to the counter to grab her game. As she turned she shot Hans a look that screamed '_Get Us Out Of Here_'.

"We must depart milady. The Ice Queen has homework and I have to plan our town tour. Perhaps we shall meet again." Hans bowed and kissed Anna's hand, causing her to blush like crazy again. "Au revoir, mademoiselle Summers."

Anna nodded and grabbed Hans hand to write down her number.

Elsa rolled her eyes and dragged Hans out of the shop.

"Ice Queen, really Hans? Couldn't have called me snowflake or something?" Elsa grumbled as she walked up the steps to their '_Home_'.

"Well you were pretty cold back there. Literally." He laughed as Elsa threw her beanie at him.

"Whatever. Oh and next time a moron comes and spills coffee on him, I'm punching his fucking face in. Also, if you '_woo_' Anna like you do the other girls, I will not hesitate to kick your ass. She seems like a nice girl, I don't want you breaking her heart with your gentleman act. Hans, get fucking serious for once."

"I am always serious, and for your information Ice Queen, I _am_ a gentleman and I would appreciate it if you could learn to conceal better around strangers."

_Conceal for the safety of everyone,_ Elsa thought. _Don't let them in. It's better this way Elsa. Even if that red head was cute, you will NOT let her in. You will conceal, You will isolate and remain calm._

**_The fun has been doubled with another chapter. First and foremost, ONE FOLLOWER! I'd like to thank Aira Lee for being awesome and following. You won't regret this, I promise._**

**_A few things:_**

**_1. Au revoir is French and it means Goodbye. Mademoiselle is French and it means miss._**

**_2. I want Hans to be some player that has to change his ways. So roll with it. Anyone wanna guess who Hans ends up with?_**

**_3. I'm on a roll. I like the word Roll, so roll with it xD_**

**_4. Next chapter more Kristoff and Anna :D_**

**_Thanks guys. I just beat my own expectation. I thought I was gonna get like one chapter and then give up. This is awesome and I'll try to make bigger and better chapters from now on. Also apologies for Grammar and Spelling and Chiz._**

**_Zebras and Zappers_**

**_~Monkey_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**AN: Alright guys, I'm going to start posting every Saturday and the occasional time I just want to post on a day. So expect every Saturday from now on and if I miss the date expect the next chapter to be up Sunday. I was going to just post randomly but then I got in a snowboarding accident and I thought, Why not just set a date? So that's what I did.**_

_**Reviews make me write faster and will possibly get you guys two chapters a week. Pretty tempting right? No? Okay, then how bout you review and I don't send Elsa to freeze you. Too harsh? **_

_**I originally planned to have the redheads siblings but changed my mind when I realized the story potential. So bear with me because I'm not that good at writing. I'm trying okay? Drop me a review and give me some tips to improve. I need 'em.**_

_**Enough of me rambling, Eh? Onto Chapter three of not the same. Weird I just got another idea... Awesome** :D_

* * *

(THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE WHOLE GAMEON MEETING JUST ANNA'S POV)

Anna's POV

I could smell the chocolate milkshakes from here. I didn't want to come, but when Kristoff told me that _GAMEON_ had a food store, WITH CHOCOLATE! It was impossible for me to say no! I mean sure, I had to come in contact with a bunch of gamer nerds that would hit on me cause they don't talk to women, but CHOCOLATE! It was a no-brainer. Kristoff said something about angering some nerds and picking up chicks. He said the ladies dig it when guys act rude and aggressive. I hope he gets slapped. Back to the chocolate. I heard _GAMEON _ made some of the best chocolate milkshakes around.

I was walking to the chocolate when some guy hit me from the side. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and I found myself staring into such a beautiful and light shade of green. It was mesmerizing and she couldn't speak. His face was like... she didn't even know. It was just so perfect she couldn't describe it. His sideburns. Oh my gosh, those sideburns were out of this world. They were perfectly sculpted and completely breathtaking. His hair was read like hers, if not a little darker. She focused her attention on his lips. His kissable, perfect, amazing, kissable lips. Oh, they were moving.

"-rry, I didn't see you there." The beautiful stranger thought it was his fault. He's so cute!

He was looking at her with a slight smile on his face and this expectant look in his eyes. I think he is expecting a reply. Quick Anna, think of something intelligent to say! "No, no. It was my fault," Good start, good start. Don't blow this Anna. "I wasn't watching, which is weird because you'd think people would always watch you. N-not in the bad way, n-not that its a bad thing. Your gorgeous so I just thou- Wait, What?" You blew it. Great going Anna. Salvage this. "I'm sorry I ramble when things get awkward. Not that your awkward. I'm awkward." Just stop. You blew it. "I'm going to stop talking now." Smooth. He probably thinks your a weirdo.

The beautiful stranger laughed. He actually laughed! You have a chance Anna don't blow this.

"I'm Hans Snow by the way."

Hans Snow. Such a handsome name fore a handsome man. I think I'm in love. "Anna Summers."

I took a breath through her nose and wanted to faint. The smell was so heavenly I couldn't think straight. We were so close, the assault on my nose wouldn't let up. Hans seemed to notice this and he stepped back. I missed the loss of contact.

I could feel myself blushing. "I'm new. Not like, new, new but I'm new to Arendelle." Another great sentence from Anna Summers. Great.

Hans smiled, "I've lived here my whole life, if you want we can get together and I can show you around town."

He's so nice. I'd go anywhere with him. Oh, wait, I have to bring Kristoff too. Having a twin sucks. He could ruin my chances of becoming Mrs. Anna Snow. "I'd like that. As long as I can bring my twin."

"Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself." Hans smiled and tilted his head. He looked even better from this angle. It was like angels have shone a light on his face and he outshone the sun. Or something as amazing as that.

He was such a flatterer. I might as well compliment him, see where this is going to go."T-thank you Hans. Your not so bad yourself."

Hans looked shocked. I hope I didn't blow it. He smiled again, "Your different. I like that."

"I like you." I giggled.

Hans opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but an angry sounding, "Hey!" came from the counter.

I knew Kristoff was going to anger some gamers who were buying things so I rushed over. Hans was right behind me.

"Here's a thought, next time, DON'T hit a girl with coffee! Fucking moron! DO you even have a brain? Or is that big head of your empty and useless?"

There was a beautiful platinum blonde girl standing and glaring at my brother. It looked like Kristoff had spilt coffee on him, which is stage 1 of his 'Master Plan'. I guess he switched to Plan B without waiting to see how Plan A went. My twin isn't the best with girls.

"Look lady, I'm sorry I'm clumsy. Is that what you want to hear? Or are you just seeking attention since you don't seem to get any?"

I can't believe he just said that. I think he broke his brain. I took a deep breath and yelled, "Kristoff!"

Kristoff turned towards me with his eyebrow raised. He smiled and I knew what he was going to say. He says it every time he wants to get a girl. He believes calling women 'crazy' made them intrigued. "Anna thank god your here, I need your help in dealing with this crazy chick." Kristoff put his arm around me.

I shook his arm off and glared at him. "You told me you'd stop trying to start fights in _GAMEON_. The least you could have done was pick someone you could have beaten in a fight. Or at least a male."

Kristoff hung his head in shame and moved to apologize to the mysterious blonde but stopped when she glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender and waited for her to stop her glaring.

"Elsa," Hans said, "Ease up. Your glare could _freeze_ someone, it's that _ icy_."

Elsa. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. What was with these gamers being so good looking? Elsa smiled at Kristoff, but it looked extremely fake. "I apologize for my overreaction Kristoff, but I'm not used to being covered with coffee." Her voice was angelic. Her and Hans had such amazing voices and looks, its like they were related but they looked too different. Maybe they were dating? Oh gosh, they are probably dating and you were trying to flirt with him! what's wrong with you Anna?

I nudged Kristoff and he grumbled before looking towards Elsa with an equally forced smile. "Elsa, you don't have to apologize. It was my fault and I'm sorry I spilt coffee on you."

Everyone seemed happy with the apologies and Elsa turned back to the counter. It looks like she was here to buy a game. This beautiful goddess was a gamer? Well this is a game store. Maybe I could learn to like videogames.

"We must depart milady. The Ice Queen has homework and I have to plan our town tour. Perhaps we shall meet again." Hans bowed and kissed my hand, causing me to blush like crazy again. "Au revoir, mademoiselle Summers." His French was exquisite.

I watched him leave _GAMEON_ and I turned to Kristoff with my arms crossed.

"What? She was totally into me and she was totally hot."

I couldn't believe him. It was like he had no idea how to treat women. "You do realize she isn't some object for you to win right? Her looks are what your after and your going about it the wrong way."

"My six stage plan never fails, its why ladies find me _irresistible_." He smiled and ran his hands through his blonde hair, "What was with you and king sideburns? You dating him?"

"NO! I mean, no we aren't. I think he's dating that Elsa chick."

"I doubt it. Someone as smoking as her wouldn't be with a half-wit like king sideburns. They're probably related."

I rolled my eyes as we left _GAMEON_. This was going to be an interesting week.

**_Well I'm a pretty bad author if I miss the deadline. Oh god... maybe I'll learn to make the deadline. Reviews make me happy. :D Do it for the puppies my dog had. Just pop by and say "HEY" or "HI" or tell me I suck. Something encouraging xD_**

**_I plan on making like two chapters in advance from now on so I don't miss the deadline anymore. I promise guys, I'll get better. Also, shout out to Zackas for following. Tell me what you think so I can improve._**

**_Batman and Bongos_**

**_~Monkey_**


End file.
